Missing Hero
by black blade1
Summary: Voldemort raised his wand to finish what he had started fourteen years ago. Kill Harry Potter.
1. Dreams

Title: Missing Hero

Summary: Voldemort is gathering power and the magical world is seeing the dark cloud rolling in. The magical world now looks to their hero; there's only one problem he's disappeared.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Harry Potter characters or anything associated with the Harry Potter series, now or hereafter, they are owned by J.K Rowling and I am not claiming them as my own. This is a fan fiction piece, which means I am writing this for fun not money

Author's note: I hope you enjoy.

_A scream echoed over the Hogwarts grounds chilling the hearts of anyone who heard it. Harry Potter watched in horror as he saw himself and Cedric's body arrive, holding the Triwizard cup, upon the Hogwarts grounds. He watched as the whole school population ran towards the two still figures. Bits and pieces of yells and screams echoed eerily over the grounds like the cries of distant ghosts or memories. Two lines, however, was heard above the rest, 'He's dead! Cedric Diggory is dead!' _

_The silent watcher of the scene, shuddered inside at that simple statement._

_'He's dead!'_

_'Cedric Diggory is dead!'_

_The words seemed to plague and torment him as they played over and over like a broken record._

_'He's dead, he's dead, he's dead! HE'S DEAD!'_

_Harry pulled himself away his self-pitying thoughts yet the words still played in the background._

_His eyes followed Professor Dumbledore as he pushed through the crowd gathered around the two boys. Harry followed behind him his body eerily seen by him but by the reaction, or lack of, he guessed that no one else could see him._

_Two Harry Potters would have caused more of a reaction, which would have included mass heart attacks from the Slytherins, especially Severus Snape._

_He following closer and watched as Dumbledore knelt down next to his other self. The other Harry's eyes opened and stared up into the sky. Eyes glazed as they stared off into the heaven without recognition of his surroundings. Harry's eyes moved from the other him, which he dubbed double ganger, to Cedric's lifeless body, those eyes held no life and his stare seemed to be looking straight up at him as if accusing him of his fate. _

_Harry backed up passing through the people around him as if they were mists or he was a ghost. He couldn't take it any more he had to get away. He worked his way away from the crowd until he stood on a slight raise over looking the chaos. _

_He didn't want to hear the first words out of double ganger's mouth, he already knew that Voldemort was back. He didn't want to hear that statement again. His mind however seem to have disconnected from his wishes for the words were there in the background._

_'He's dead!' they seemed to have adopted a singsong quality while had hadn't been listening. That or he had finally snapped, at least Rita Skeeter would have something true to publish._

_He felt a presence next to him and he turned his head slightly to see Voldemort standing next to him. His red eyes were focused on the scene in front of them. He could see an evil smile curling his lips. Harry didn't move he felt empty inside, no fear or pain, nothing._

_"What are you going to do now?" Harry asked of his enemy._

_Voldemort turned and fixed his cold stare on Harry. No pain accompanied that action._

_Harry knew at once that this was a dream, 'No, a nightmare,' he told himself._

_"Gather my men and punish those that have abandoned me," Voldemort coldly said looking down at the boy, Harry thought he could have pulled it off better if he had a nose to look down. "Then I will come after you!"_

_Harry just shrugged his shoulders, uncaring, he knew that part was going to happen._

_"If you had come to my side none of this would have happened," Voldemort hissed. _

_The snake-man spread his arms to indicate what was happening on the field in front of them. "I could have saved you from that pain and loss."_

_"You my have saved my from this pain but you would have loaded on some other kind later on," Harry bit back._

_That being said didn't stop his eyes travelling back to the scene in front of him. Remembering anew the pain, confusion and sorrow that followed after his meeting with Voldemort. _

_His guilty and pitying thought returned to him. It was his fault that the man next to him existed again, to plague the magical world into terror. It was his fault that Cedric had died, causing the whole of Hogwarts to feel the pain of Voldemort's actions. He watched as he saw his double ganger be led away from the crowd leaning heavily on Mad-eye Moody._

_"What are you going to do?" Voldemort asked watching the double ganger being led into the school by his spy._

_"I don't know." Harry said head bowed. _

_Voldemort reached out a pale skeleton like hand and grabbed his arm. _

_Pain shot through Harry starting from where Voldemort's pale fingers where wrapped. Harry looked up at Voldemort shocked pain etched on his face as he slowly sunk to his knees._

_"What? …How?" Harry asked through gritted teeth._

_"Let this be a reminder." Voldemort hissed before darkness surrounded Harry, dragging him down into their welcoming depths._

Harry woke with a start covered in sweat in his four-poster bed. It took awhile for him to realise where he was, when he did, he layed back on the bed and stared at the ceiling in deep thought. He didn't hear the other boys wake and exit the room, heading down to the Great Hall for breakfast. In fact he was sure a bomb could go off right next to him and he wouldn't have blinked.

"Harry? Harry?" He could hear the soft voice of his best friend, Ron, calling him.

Harry rolled over and opened the curtains around his four-poster bed. There stood his red-haired friend a frown on his face. It was unlike Harry to sleep in this late. Harry smiled at him however inside he felt the opposite.

"I'll meet you down there, Ron," Harry told him getting out of the bed. Ron's frown deepened. "I'm fine Ron, don't worry." Harry added quickly.

"If you say so, mate. I'll meet you down there okay," Ron said heading for the door, he grabbed the door handle then stopped. "If Fred or George offer you anything don't take it," Ron warned. "They're testing out some new products."

Ron shook his head a smile on his lips as he disappeared out the door.

Harry looked at the door a smile on his own faced at the twin antics. Last night could easily be called entertaining as they had been offering lollies to anyone game enough to take them.

Neville had been the only one in the room to take one to sample the lollies. Harry laughed quietly at the memory, Neville had become a human lizard, tail and teeth were just a few of the abnormities that the lollies granted. The common room had been in stiches until some one noticed Fifteen minutes later that Neville hadn't changed back. The twins received a week worth of detention when McGonagal was called on the scene. Neville was carted off to the hospital wing and he hadn't come back, Harry noted as he looked over at the boy's bed.

Images of his nightmare and others like it, flashed through his mind. His amusement deserted him quicker that some one farting in a crowded room. These images were wearing him down.

'Maybe that's Voldemort's plan,' Harry thought. 'He will drive me crazy with waiting.'

No one had seen hide nor hair of Voldemort, not that anyone wanted to with a mug like his, the magical world still believed he hadn't come to power. They still lived in an ignorant bubble of lying politicians. Harry knew just how wrong they were for he was the one that had to feel the pain in his scar. His stomach would turn over whenever he felt that pain for he knew that some one some where were being tortured or killed. It was wearing him down.

His friends were the only ones keeping him from stepping over that line of sanity and into the unknown territory of insanity. He didn't know what he would do without them, a situation he didn't want to find himself in. That's what scared him the most, losing them at the hands of Voldemort.

Harry was now dressed in his school uniform he reached out a hand and grabbed the door handle. That was when the pain assaulted him without warning.


	2. Powers

Title: Missing Hero

Summary: Voldemort is gathering power and the magical world is seeing the dark cloud rolling in. The magical world now looks to their hero; there's only one problem he's disappeared. 

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Harry Potter characters or anything associated with the Harry Potter series, now or hereafter, they are owned by J.K Rowling and I am not claiming them as my own. This is a fan fiction piece, which means I am writing this for fun not money

Author's note: Thanks for the reviews, now on to the story.

Harry was learning to manage the pain he received from Voldemort, it didn't knock him to the ground this time, like it would have times before. He stumbled out the door and down to the empty common room and sat in front of the fire and waited for the pain to subside. He looked into the flames not for warmth but for comfort.

The pain slowly leaked away leaving him dizzy and sick to the core. He couldn't live like this. He didn't go down to the Great Hall for breakfast he stayed in the common room, playing with the fire. He had learnt that after he felt pain from Voldemort he sometimes felt a rush of magical power. 'Wandless power,' he was told it was called. Harry moved a small flame from the fire and held out his hand it hovered about an inch above his hand.

"Silly Sally."

Some one was coming. Harry lost his concentration and the flame dropped landing on his hand. He quickly jumped up with a yell and flicked his hand. The flame landed on the floor and spread. Harry quickly stepped on the flame trying to put it out all the while holding his burnt hand close to him.

Fred and George appeared in the room. They ran over to Harry and Fred pulled out his wand.

"Wateona," Fred shouted. Water rushed out of his wand, putting out the flame and wetting Harry from head to foot.

"Sorry about that 'arry," Fred said to the drenched boy in front of him. "Didn't mean to wet you."

George was trying hard to hold back laugher at the look that Harry was sending Fred's way. His brother still held out his wand.

"You trying to burn the common room down Harry?" George asked of the younger Gryffindor.

"No!" Harry stated flatly trying to dry his clothes. "What's that spell that will dry these?"

"Soliosa." George said pointing his wand at the wet boy. The spell did dry his clothes however it also shrunk them one size. Harry struggled out of his clothes as the twins rolled around laughing. Harry finally got the shirt halfway off, he was still trying to get it over his head, when the portrait hole swung open and Ron and Hermione stepped into the room. Ron took one look at Harry and started laughing.

"Would one of you help me!" Harry pleaded. Hermione grabbed the shirt and pulled. The shirt slipped off making Hermione stumbled back a step. Harry looked at Hermione in relief and she tried not to laugh for Harry's hair was standing straight up. Hermione couldn't help it a laugh escaped her lips, Harry quickly pushed his hair down. Hermione caught her breath and quickly muttered the reversal spell. Harry took a deep breath.

"Thanks Hermione," Harry panted, still trying to catch his breath.

"That's okay, Harry." Hermione threw the shirt back to him, who pulled it over his head. He looked at the three red-haired brothers in disgust; they were still laughing. A hand darted out and grabbed Harry's.

"What's this?" Hermione asked looking at Harry's burnt hand. Harry pulled his hand out of hers and stuffed it into his pocket.

"I burnt my hand on the fire," Harry sighed running the fingers of his other hand through his hair.

"You should see Madam Pomfrey about that," Hermione said, frowning. "It looks bad."

"I'll see her later, first I need to see Professor Dumbledore." Harry said walking towards the door.

"What was that about?" He heard Ron ask.

"I don't know." He heard Hermione answer. 

"Is it just me or has Harry been acting strangely lately," Was the last thing Harry heard as he pushed open the portrait hole and disappeared.

***


	3. Life lines

Disclaimer: see chapter one

Author's note: Thank you for all the reviews and now to the story.

Harry again stood outside Dumbledore's office. He seemed to find himself outside the headmaster's door every day since he arrived back at school. He wished he could just pass by the statue of the gargoyle, but he knew he couldn't. He sighed and gave the password and causally walked up the stairs and knocked on the headmaster's office door.

"Come in."

Harry opened the door and walked into the Headmaster's office. The ageing headmaster sat behind his desk writing. 

"Hi Fawkes." Harry said to Dumbledore's pet phoenix that sat on its perch. The bird looked at Harry and cocked its head to the side. Harry made his way to a chair in front of Dumbledore's desk. The old man looked up and smiled at his early visitor.

"Harry, how nice to see you again." Dumbledore said with a sparkle in his light blue eyes as he looked at Harry through his half-moon spectacles. "What can I do for you?"

"I had another nightmare," Harry said, which was the same line he had said ever since he arrived at the school, one month ago. Dumbledore's smiled faded and he placed his quill on the desk. He looked at Harry for a minute before he stood and walked around to where Harry was and sat in the chair next to him.

"Would you like to tell me, Harry?"

Harry slowly nodded and told Dumbledore all he could remember of the dream all the while looking at his hands. Dumbledore noticed this and looked down seeing the ugly red mark of the burn. He waited until Harry finished explaining his nightmare and also the incident that had happened down in the common room before taking Harry's injured hand in his.

"What happened, Harry?" Dumbledore asked of the younger man. Harry's eyes got a far away look for a minute and Dumbledore was concerned. When Harry looked back at Dumbledore there was sadness in his eyes.

"The power is getting stronger," Harry told him, looking him in the eyes. "I can do complete spells now."

"You have to learn to control this power," The older man said looking down at the injured hand. "I'm sorry, Harry, that I can't help you in controlling this magic."

"That's okay, sir," Harry sadly said looking at his hands. He stood and looked down at Dumbledore. "I think I will go back to my room, I don't feel to well."

Dumbledore nodded his head, "I will notify your teachers that you will be absent from your classes today." Dumbledore stood. "I'm truly sorry, Harry."

Harry looked at the older man, "I know."

He then left leaving the older man to his thoughts.

***

Harry headed in the direction of the Gryffindor tower then he stopped. He didn't feel up to looking at Ron and Hermione's concerned faces. Instead he walked down to the castle's front doors. He walked down to the lake's edge and looked out on its smooth surface, ever now and again a fish would break its surface sending ripples across the lake.

Harry took a seat on the beach and layed back and looked up at the sky, watching the clouds chase each other across the blue span of sky.

He closed his eyes and cleared his mind of all thoughts and just listened to the birds around him. 

He heard fast beating foot falls and quickly sat up, before he knew what was happening a big black thing ran him down. Harry was knocked to the ground and looked up into the face of a large black dog.


	4. Old friends

Disclaimer: See part one.

Author's note: Thank you for the reviews.

Harry looked up at the black dog's large head and more importantly its very large teeth.

"Sirius?" Harry asked uncertain and a little scared if it wasn't. His fears were for nothing for the big dog nodded its giant head.

"What are you doing here?" Harry asked looking around to make sure they were alone; they were. "You can change there's no one around."

The black dog changed into the form of a man before Harry's eyes. Harry sat up and Sirius sat next to him.

"How are you doing Harry?" Sirius asked. Harry looked up at his Godfather; he looked better then the last time Harry saw him. His eyes had a warmer look about then, however they had still not lost there haunted look that he had received from 12 years in Azkaban, the wizardry prison. 

"Better," Harry said looking back at the lake. Sirius placed a hand on his shoulder and Harry smiled. It was amazing how much better Sirius's simple gesture made him feel.

"I'm still getting the nightmares." Harry felt that he could tell Sirius anything.

"I'm here to see Dumbledore and I saw you down here, why aren't you in class?" Sirius asked looking out at the lake as well.

"I didn't want to face them yet." Harry stated looking down at his hand. Sirius noticed this and saw the red mark. He reached out and grabbed his hand. Harry mentally kicked himself; he was so easy to read.

"What did you do?" Sirius said looking closely at his Godson's hand. "Looks like you burnt your hand." 

"I did," was all Harry said.

"Harry, you can tell me anything," Sirius announced to the younger man.

"Something doesn't feel right," Harry said after some hesitation. "I know Voldemort is up to something I just don't know what." 

Harry stood picking up a rock and threw it as hard as he could out into the lake, he watched as it arched up then dropped landing a few metres out. There was a splash and ripples then everything was quiet again.

"Harry you can't always be the hero." Sirius told him.

"I know," Harry sighed and sat back down. "But every one expects it of me." 

Harry bowed his head. 

"Harry," Sirius waited for his Godson to look up before continuing; it took awhile before Harry looked up at Sirius. "Everyone's destinies are set out before them, but it is still your choice to take that path or not. As Voldemort gathers power we are also gathering people and powers to fight him we will fight him Harry, to the end. You are not alone in this fight, I will always be by your side." Sirius reached over and grabbed his shoulder, "Always." 

Sirius stood and looked down at Harry. "I just hope you make the right decision."

Sirius turned again into the black dog he then nudged Harry with his head then headed up to the school. Harry sat there for another hour then stood and walked up to the school. 

Harry was on the seconded floor when he noticed a door he had never seen before. He walked over to it as if drawn to it, he reached out a shanking hand and grabbed the door handle and turned it. It opened smoothly; Harry pushed the door open and took a step forward. 

It looked like a normal class room over looking the Hogwarts grounds however there was one difference, there was a layer of dust an inch deep over the entire classroom. To Harry it looked like the room hadn't been used in years or even longer.

There was a loud bang and Harry turned to see the door had closed behind him. He grabbed the door handle and found it locked. Harry started to panic; he pulled out his wand.

"Alohomora!" The door still didn't open. 

"That won't work," growled something behind him, Harry slowly turned and what he saw made him back up right into the closed door behind him. He stood there in shock, unable to move. He couldn't believe what he was looking at.

***


	5. Meetings

Disclaimer: see chapter one

Author's note: Thank you to my reviewers; Legolas Lover (I love him too, he is sooo cute), Shurrani, Brittany, Julie, Mich, Sara and North*star. I hope to see more reviews from you all.

Harry could feel the rough wooden door behind him as he looked up at the beast in front of him. He couldn't move he felt numb, fear ran thickly through his veins. He pulled his eyes away from the beast's large yellow ones and looked around for a place where he could escape. There was a window, however it was behind the beast and the only other way out was the door behind him; which was locked. Harry gathered up his courage and held his wand tightly.

"WhatWho are you?" Harry asked nervously. Who wouldn't be nervous when you are faced with a beast with eagle wings that touched the high ceiling and claw like front paws that could tare him apart in one go. He could also see a lions tail swinging behind it.

"I am Forcallem and I am a Griffin," The beast growled. Moving slightly to the left, Harry could now see that one half of the animal looked like an eagle, while the other half was a lion.

"UmCan I ask what you are dong here?" Harry mumbled. Harry had remembered a lesson in Care of Magical Creatures that was about Griffins. They were said to guard treasure, but there was no treasure in Hogwarts. Harry had a sinking feeling that this Griffin wasn't looking after treasure. Harry remembered another piece of information, that there were cases of skilled wizards befriending them. Voldemort's name ran through his head and Harry moved to the corner furthest away from the Griffin.

"I am here to see you." The Griffin told Harry, sitting on the floor.

"To see me?" Harry asked uncertain what to make of Forcallem.

"Yes," The Griffin looked down and a large bronze plate appeared on the floor in front of it. The plate was filled with a substance that seemed to glow. Against better judgement Harry moved closer to the plate and the Griffin. He looked into the plate and saw pictures, he moved closer.

"Sit, " Forcallem commanded. Harry did what he was told to do, without thought.

"You have a destiny and you need to recognise that," The griffin told him, one clawed front paw came forward and taped the substance in the plate and images started to appear. 

Harry looked closer. He could see Ron and Hermione they were sitting around a fireplace that looked like the Gryffindor tower's common room. Harry could see they were talking however he couldn't hear the words.

Harry didn't know what to make of the images of his friends. Their voices slowly started to come through the plate, as if turning up a radio volume dial. 

"Do you think Harry has been acting strangely?" Hermione asked of Ron. Ron slowly nodded his head.

"He mumbles in his sleep and I can hear him moaning. I think he is having nightmares about the Third Task." Ron told her looking at the fire in front of him.

There was a loud bang from behind the two friends, and they looked over their shoulders.

"Umsir what are you doing here?" Hermione asked of the person that had walked into the room. Harry couldn't see who it was but had a feeling it was Snape.

"You two need to get out of the castle." A voice said from behind Harry's two friends; it was Snape.

"What do you mean sir?" Hermione asked. Harry could now see Snape; he walked over to Ron and Hermione.

"I know you don't trust me, but you need to. Harry has gone missing and I have information that you-know-who is after you two. Now come." Snape said in a hurry.

Harry watched as his two friends followed the potions master out of the room.

The image in the plate changed and Harry could see Hermione, Ron and Snape walking down Hogsmeade, it was late afternoon and Harry could see it was getting darker as the minutes ticked by. Snape held out his wand; he was expecting danger.

There was a shout and the three turned around. Another man came onto the scene and Snape stepped forward in front of Hermione and Ron. 

"Ron, Hermione, run!" Snape whispered, then he took another step forward, wand held in front of him.


	6. Helpless

Disclaimer: See chapter one 

Ron and Hermione took off as fast as they could Harry could see they were heading in the direction of the secret cave; the one they had meet Sirius in last year.

He could see Snape trying to stop any pursuit of the teenagers. There were now seven men trying to get passed the potions master.

The picture changed again and Harry was now seeing inside the cave that they had meet Sirius in. Ron and Hermione where hiding behind a large rock in the cave, one other man was in the cave looking for his two friends.

"I'll cast a spell to stop him and you run." Ron whispered to Hermione.

"No, we'll get out of here together." Hermione whispered back. "You go that way and distracted him and I'll cast a spell at him."

Ron nodded and moved to the left while Hermione moved in the opposite direction. Harry held his breath as Hermione accidentally kicked a rock. The man moved in her direction.

"Hey, you, stop!" Ron shouted from the other side of the cave. The man turned and cast a spell in Ron's direction then jumped behind the rock where Hermione was hiding. Hermione yelled when the man's hand grabbed her shoulder. She was too shocked to move or cast a spell. Ron was quiet on the other side of the cave, and Harry was concerned. Harry didn't know what spell had been cast in his friend's direction. 

He watched as the man pulled Hermione out from behind the rock an evil smile on his lips.

"My master will be pleased that I caught you," the man snarled in her ear. The man cast a spell and rope tried around her wrists, he then moved over to where Ron was. Harry could now see that his friend was out cold. 

Rope tried around Ron's wrists. The man grabbed Ron and they disappeared. 

The three had been transported to a small stone room, the man left them there and walked out the door and locked it after he left. 

The plate's picture followed the man; he was walking down a corridor and turned into a large room. Harry could see a man was in the high-backed chair and Harry shivered at who it was.

"Master, I have Potter's friends." The man said bowing low to the person in the chair.

"Good, learn what you can from them, then dispose of them." Voldemort said in his cold voice. Harry shivered at the sound of it. 

Harry could only watch helpless as the man walked back to his friends' room. He couldn't watch the rest of the scene and turned away from the plate. 

The Griffin noticed this and stopped the scene from playing out. Harry looked up at the Griffin sadness and pain in his eyes.

"Is this happening now?" Harry asked, hope in his words, maybe he could still save them.

"This is what will happen!" The Griffin growled at him. "Look!"

Harry looked back down at the plate he was now watching Voldemort and Wormtail talking.

Voldemort sat in same high-backed chair as before, he was looking at the pitiful Wormtail on the ground at his feet.

"Where is he?" Voldemort demanded of his servant.

"He is at the door, master." Wormtail said still kneeling on the ground. "Should I let him in?"

"Yes, bring him in," Voldemort snarled, resisting the thought to kick the grovelling mass in front of him.

Wormtail bowed once then rose and walked to the door wrenching it open he nodded to someone outside. Two death eaters dragged a third person into the room. 

Harry couldn't see who it was for his black hair dangled in his face. The two death eaters dropped the man to the ground in front of Voldemort then went and stood by the door.

"Severus." Voldemort growled to the man in front of him. Snape looked up and Harry got his first good look at his potions master. 

The sight made Harry gasp and pull back from the plate.

***


	7. The battle starts

Disclaimer: See chapter one

Harry looked closer to his potions master, he had blood running down one side of his face from a cut above his left eye; the eye itself was swollen shut. The man looked like he had been badly beaten.

"Severus now that you have had some time to think," Voldemort snarled. "Where have they taken Potter?"

"I don't know." Snape shouted back, slowly getting to his knees.

"You will tell me or die," Voldemort threatened. He raised his wand and pointed it at the man kneeling in front of him. "Crucio!"

Snape fell back and screamed as the pain of the Cruciatus curse ripped its way through his body. Harry looked away from the plate however he could still hear Snape's screams. He slowly turned his head back to the plate.

Snape's screams stopped as the Cruciatus curse was lifted.

"Where have they taken Potter?" Voldemort repeated with a little more volume.

"They have taken him to Hogwarts." Snape whispered he looked like he was going to pass out.

"There that wasn't so bad, if you have said that four days ago you wouldn't have had to go through all that pain," Voldemort sneered. "Well it was nice talking with you Severus." Voldemort lifted his wand once more and Harry turned his head as he heard the words "Avada Kedavra!"

Harry looked up at the Griffin, "Why do you show me this?"

"This is what will happen if you don't take up you destiny, Harry Potter." Forcallam told him. The Griffin lifted its paw again and touched the surface of the plate. A different picture filled the plate.

Harry was now looking down at Hogwarts castle within the plate's surface. Giants and Dementors stood on the grounds of the castle waiting to be told to take the castle down.

Voldemort stood at the castle's large doors and yelled, "Send out Potter and the castle will stay standing!"

Dumbledore stood on one of the towers battlements however he wasn't alone. Sirius, Professor Lupin, McGonagall, Hagrid and Many other Wizards and witches stood looking down at Voldemort, the Giants and the Dementors. Harry could see people looking out the windows of the castle it looked like Voldemort had come during the school year. 'He was going to kill every one just for me' Harry thought as he looked down at the scene unfolding.

Dumbledore's voice came clearly through the plate and cut deep into Harry's heart. "We will not send Harry out!"

"Okay," Voldemort shouted turning and walking back to his army. "You will all die for one boy!" 

The Giants were the first to rush the doors of the school, Dubmledore and the other wizards and witches fought back and a few Giants fell however one reached the doors of the castle and knocked them down. 

Harry heard screaming the faces at the windows were starting to disappear, Dumbledore must be trying to get all the students out of the school, most probably be floo powder.

The wizards and witches tried to hold the Giants at bay but soon they started to overpower the magic sent at them. The Dementors were being held back by a shinning Patronus, Harry could however see that the witch casting the Patronus was losing power to fuel the large bear like Patronus. Dubmledore stood tall on the battlement then yelled to the witches and wizards around him, "Inside the castle!"

Harry watched as the scene reflected on the plate surface changed. Harry now watched from inside the castle. Sirius, Dumbledore, Lupin, McGonagall and two other wizards and one witch stood in a circle around a scared looking Harry Potter. 

Harry watched as a Giant rushed forward and Dumbledore stopped it with a flash of light. Lupin was holding back the Dementors with a Patronus in the shape of a large wolf. Lupin looked tired and the Patronus started to faded. He saw himself pull out his wand and replace Lupin's Patronus with his own stag shaped one. 

Voldemort walked in with a circle of light around him. The other Harry fell to his knees however he still kept his spell on the Dementors. The battle went on for another hour and soon the only ones still standing were Sirius, Dumbledore, Lupin, Harry and Voldemort. The Giants and the Dementors had retreated when their numbers had decreased too much that there was no protection. Voldemort smiled at the weak looking Wizards.

"Hand over the boy," Voldemort snarled taking a step forward. Dumbledore raised his wand and a jet of white light headed towards Voldemort. Voldemorrt waved his hand and the light disappeared.

"It is over, hand over the boy and you will be killed quickly," Voldemort shouted

Harry watched as he saw himself stand and move closer, he raised his wand and a battle-axe that had been lying on the floor flew into his other hand.

"Why are you hiding behind your magic?" The other Harry quietly asked of his enemy, his voice rang through out the hall as if he had shouted it. "If you really were powerful you wouldn't need your wand!" The other Harry dropped his wand to the floor.

Sirius moved towards him and whispered something quietly in Harry's ear.

Voldemort looked from Harry to the other wizards around him and sneered. Before anyone could move Voldemort yelled, "Expelliarmus!". 

There was a flash and Harry looked away from the plate when he looked back the only ones still standing were Voldemort and himself, the other wizards had been knocked to the ground. Voldemort raised his wand to finish what he had started fourteen years ago; kill Harry Potter.


	8. The battle continues

Disclaimer: See chapter one.

Author's note: Thank you for all the reviews, I hope this story isn't too hard to understand and follow.

Harry couldn't look away, couldn't move, all his focus was on the plate in front of him. He forgot all about that he was in a room with a Griffin somewhere in the castle. All that matter to him was to look at himself in the surface of the bronze plate.

The other Harry raised the battle-axe and swang it at Voldemort before the other man could complete the spell he had started. Harry swung the axe again and Voldemort jumped back

"Silly boy do you think you can defeat the most powerful wizard in all history with a little axe," Voldemort teased smiling evilly at Harry.

"At least I don't have to hide behind my wand," Harry retorted circling Voldemort. He swung the axe as Voldemort raised his wand to cast another spell. The axe cut into the other man's robes but not his skin. Voldemort laughed evilly at the teenager.

"Is that the best you can do?" Voldemortt teased as he laughed at the younger man. 

"No!" Harry shouted swinging the axe at Voldemort's shoulder. Voldemort was to slow to move this time and the axe bit deep into his arm. Harry pulled back for another swing as Voldemort stumbled back a step. 

Harry swung the axe down and missed his target for his enemy had moved quickly to the right. Voldemort raised his wand and cast a spell at Harry. Harry was hit in the stomach with the spell and flew into the wall behind him, dropping the axe. Voldemort took a step forward then stopped as a spell encased him stopping him from moving. 

Harry turned his head slightly to see Sirius holding out his wand keeping Voldemort in place. Harry slowly rose to his feet swaying a little. 

"Harry, go!" Sirius shouted as sweat poured down his forehead as he tried to keep the spell in place. Harry shook his head and looked at where the axe had fallen, it flew to his hand as if it belonged there. 

"Sirius I need to do this!" Harry shouted back to his godfather.

Harry focused on Voldemort and raised the axe that would end it all. The axe came down and hit air. Voldemort had broken Sirius spell and moved quickly to the left. 

"Avada Kedavra!" 

The surface of the plate went green as the Killing curse was cast. Harry blinked back tears, as he looked back to the plate to see them all dead Sirius, Dumbledore, Lupin and himself. 

The only one still standing was Voldemort and he cackled with insane laughter, he had won.

The surface of the plate changed quickly from image to image of burnt and ruined Muggle streets and buildings. He saw the faces of people he loved disappear in horrific scenes. 'I can not let this happen and send the magical world back into darkness and terror,' Harry thought as he looked down at the plate.

Harry looked away from the plate and up at the Griffin towering above him.

"What can I do to change this?" Harry asked with hot tears rolling down his cheeks.

The Griffin looked hard at Harry then nodded its head, as if it approved of what it saw.

"You know your destiny," Forcallam declared. "Learn all you can for there is not much time. You can change your fate, it doesn't have to end in disaster."

The Griffin stood and so did Harry, it held out its clawed foot to Harry and there in the middle was a golden pendant.

"If you need my help hold this and I will know you need me." Forcallam told him. Harry reached out a shaking hand and took the pendent. It was slightly warm in his hand. He looked down and saw it was in the shape of the Griffin that stood in front of him.

"Why did you came to me?" Harry asked of the Griffin.

"I sensed that you were losing hope," Forcallam told him. "You and my fates are entwined, Harry Potter. You hold the fate of this world in your hand."

Harry looked up and into the beast's large yellow eyes and saw kindness and determination.

"Good luck Harry Potter," The Griffin said kindly to Harry before disappearing in a yellow mist that looked like fire.

Harry looked at where the Griffin had stood a minute ago. Harry looked around the plate was gone and the dust hadn't even moved. The only sign that the Griffin had been standing in front of him seconds before was the golden token he held in his hand, he now put that in his pocket and reached out a hand to open the door. It opened easily under his hand he turned around one more time before he walked out the door. 

***


	9. Surprises

Disclaimer: See chapter one

Author's note: Thank you again for all the reviews.

The hallway was cold and dark around Harry as he walked out of the classroom. Harry started to feel edgy it had been morning only minutes before when he walked into the old classroom. Harry made his way to the closest staircase and skipped up the stairs. 

He wanted to get to the Gryffindor tower as quickly as he could. He felt lost and lonely as he walked the dark halls of the castle. His meeting with the Griffin had left an impression on his mind. He needed to talk to some one.

Harry stoped when he heard footsteps coming around the corner. Harry looked around and saw no cover the closest cover was down the hallway and there was no way he could reach it in time. He would have to face who ever was there and also the punishment he would receive. 

"Potter," it was Filch that stepped into the hallway ahead of him, Mrs Norris was at his feet rubbing herself around the man's ankles. To Harry it seemed the man was looking at him in amazement.

"Mr Filch, sir. I can explain why I was out of bed," Harry started. Then lost his courage as Filch smiled at him.

"Potter follow me," he ordered, almost nicely. He started down the hallway, Harry just watched him walk, amazed, then slowly followed.

"UmWhere are we going?" Harry asked uncertain on what was happening.

"The headmaster would like to know about this," Filch sneered. Harry fell silent and followed the man in front of him.

Ten minutes later Harry found himself outside the headmaster's door, it had only been that morning when Harry had stood in the same spot. Filch gave the password and the stone Gargoyle jumped aside to let then up the stairs to Dumbledore's office. Harry followed Filch silently up the stairs.

"Come in."

Filch opened the door to Dumbledore's office and pushed Harry in front of him. Harry looked at Dumbledore. He was astonished for the second time that day; the man in front of him looked like he hadn't slept in a week. 

'That can't be right I saw him this morning and he looked fine,' Harry thought as he moved further into the room. The older man had yet to look up.

"Sir, I found Potter here walking the second floor corridor," Filch said smiling, the sight sent a shiver down Harry's spine. 

Dumbledore's head came up sharply and his month fell open slightly, Harry was a little put out by his reaction. Harry opened his month to say something, but didn't have time. Dumbledore in one swift movement had hurried around his desk and was kneeling in front of him. Harry just stood there shocked at Dumbledore's quick action.

"Harry are you okay?" Dumbledore asked concerned, looking Harry over for injuries.

"Umyeah I'm fine," Harry managed to say once he got his voice back.

Dumbledore looked Harry over one more time before he stood and took a seat on the closest chair. Harry looked around, there was only he and Dumbledore in the room; Filch must have left, Harry hadn't heard him leave.

"Arrsir, can I ask what this is all about?" Harry asked uncertain.

Dumbledore looked closely at Harry; Harry had the feeling he was searching for something. After a long minute Dumbledore answered his question, what he said made Harry's heart stop.

"Harry, you have been missing for a week and a half."


	10. Missing In Action

Disclaimer: See Chapter one.

Author's note: thank you to all that have reviewed

"That can't be right I was standing in this office only this morning!" Harry mumbled as he stood in Dumbledore's office. 

"We have all been very worried about you." Dumbledore softly said to the boy in front of him. Harry stood still waiting for the shock to wear off. When it did Harry looked up at the older man.

"How can it have been a week and a half I came into this office this morning to told you about my nightmare and I showed you my hand." Harry told him and looked down at his burnt hand; it was still red with the burn mark. "See." Harry showed him his hand.

Harry then told Dumbledore all that had happened to him. Dumbledore sat in silence as Harry told him about his meeting with the Griffin and the images he had seen in the plate. Harry stopped when a strange expression came over the headmaster's face when he told Dumbledore about Ron and Hermione's fate.

"Keep going Harry." The headmaster softly told him.

When Harry was done, he felt worn out like he had run a mile. All he wanted to do was go see his friends and tell then what had happened. Dumbledore however had different plans for him.

"Harry, I know you have been through a lot however there is one bit of news I need to tell you." Dumbledore told him. Harry sat up straighter in his chair dreading what he was going to be told. When Harry didn't say anything Dumbledore took that as a sign to go on.

"Severus came to me this morning and told me that Voldemort was moving this way and that his target was Ron and Hermione." Harry's heart was now on the floor. "Severus believed that you had been taken by Voldemort and that he needed your friends to sway your decision on some thing. He didn't know what that thing was. Harry we need to work quickly if the images you saw in the griffin's plate was true then Voldemort is coming." 

Dumbledore quickly stood up and walked over to a cupboard and pulled out a wooden object; it just looked like a normal bit of bark to him. Dumbledore handed it over to him.

"This is a communication device and it also works as a portkey. There is only one problem with it though, it can only transfer a person to you not the other way around, but if you some how get transported to where Voldemort is you will not be able to use the portkey." Dumbledore lead him to the office door and then continued speaking. "I want you to go up to the Gryffindor common room and find Ron and Hermione, you have my permission to go up into the girls dorm. 

"If you can't find them I want you to press your wand to the bit of wood and say your message, I'll hear you. I then want you to get to Hogsmeade and find then. I will find help then meet you there."

They now stood outside Dumbledore's rooms. Harry ran as fast as he could to the Gryiffidor tower. He just hoped that the password hadn't been changed. It took him ten minutes before he was standing in front of the portrait of the fat lady.

"Silly Sally." Harry said quickly, holding his breath. He let it out as the portrait swung open to let him in. He ran into the room, many people looked at him like he was ghost. 

He couldn't see Ron or Hermione in the common room; his heart started to beat faster. He ran up to his and Ron's room, which they shared with some other boys. He opened the door and looked in only Neville was there.

"Neville have you seen Ron?" Harry hurriedly asked. Neville just stood there shocked.

"Neville tell me!" Harry was close to shouting.

"Hehe went w-with S-Snape s-somewhere." Neville stuttered tripping over his words, looking at Harry as if he expected him to jump at him. Harry's face went as white as the ghost that everyone thought he was.


	11. New Dangers

Disclaimer: See Chapter one, but you know the drill by now.

Author's note: Thank you to all my reviewers from the last few chapters: I*Luv*Harry*and*Legolas, Nexus, CapriceAnn_Hedican-Kocur, maysia, show-angel, LightningWarrior aka Legolas lover, Jeanne and North*star. Hope to see more from you great people.

Before Neville could say another word Harry ran out of the room. He ran up the girls' side of the Gryiffdor tower. Every one just watched and didn't try to stop him, if fact they avoided him even to the point that people jumped out of his way. When he saw Ginny he stopped.

"Have you seen Hermione?" Harry asked fear in his voice.

"She left with Ron and Snape." Ginny quickly said.

Harry quickly pulled out the bit of wood that Dumbledore had given him. He pointed his wand at it them mumbled that he couldn't find then and that he was heading to Hogsmeade. Ginny took a step back while Harry did this.

"Thanks Ginny." He mumbled then ran out of the common room without a backward glance. If he had he would have seen the whole of the Gryffindor house looking at him like he had gone crazy.

Harry Looked at the eye-eyed witch statue that stood in front of him it also doubled as a secret way into Hogsmeade. He pulled out his wand.

"Dissendium!" Harry whispered the hump of the one-eyed witch opened and he slipped through the hole. 

He was running as soon as his feet touched the tunnel's floor, as he ran he lit his wand. He was tired and sore from running but he didn't stop there was too much on the line. He couldn't deal with what was coming alone; he needed Ron and Hermione. 

Ron's way to make him laugh and Hermione's smartness. He couldn't let Voldemort get them. He pushed himself harder and faster. He sighed in relief when he saw the stairs that would led him into the basement of Honeydukes. 

When his head hit the floorboards of the basement floor, he pushed the trap door open pulling himself out of the tunnel and onto the wooden floor. He quickly closed the trap door, which seemed to disappear into the patten of the floorboards. He sat on the floor for a minute to catch his breath, which came in painful gasps.

He hurried up the wooden steps that lead to the shop above. He opened the door slightly to make sure no one was on the other side of it. It was early in the night and the shop was closing however there were just enough late shoppers to slip out of the shop unnoticed.

Harry could see no one on the streets and his heart beat started to speed up. He ran in the direction of were he thought he had seen them in the Griffin's plate. As he went he saw less and less people, that's when it hit him. The death eaters' had cast a spell on the area to make wizards and witches alike walk in the other direction. He ran faster as thoughts of turning around plagued his mind.

He turned a corner and saw Snape and three other men casting spell between each other. Harry didn't know what to do, should he help Snape and then find Ron and Hermione.

Harry decided that he would have to help Snape then slip away to find Ron and Hermione. 

"Expelliarmus!" Harry shouted and one of the death eater's wands left his hand and landed in Harry's; the man himself was knocked back against one of the streets walls with a thud he than slid down the wall to rest at its base. Harry turned to the other one and yelling "Expelliarmus!" again receiving the same results. Harry now held two wands and his own he put the two other wands in his pocket.

Snape finished off the other. Harry ran in the direction of where he believed his friend's to be.

"Potter!" Harry turned at Snape's yell to see his potions master was following him. "I'll help too." 

Harry nodded once then started running with Snape close behind. Harry was grateful for the back up. 

Harry reached the cave a step in front of Snape. Harry turned the last corner and saw Hermione, Ron and the death eater. The death eater raised his wand just as Harry grabbed Hermione's shoe. The death eater finished the spell and the three teenagers and the death eater disappeared. 

Snape stumbled back a step; they were gone. There was a noise behind him he swirled around wand raised to see Dumbledore, Sirius, Lupin and McGonagall; help had arrived too late.


	12. Escapes

Disclaimer: See chapter one.

Author's note: Thanks again for the reviews. 

Harry hit the floor hard and rolled over, standing quickly. He didn't bother with his wand. He pulled back his fist and hit the Death Eater as hard as he could in the face; the man stumbled back and dropped his wand. Harry hit him in the stomach then raised his wand. Without a word blue light blazed from Harry's wand and hit the Death Eater in the chest; he fell back onto the floor unmoving.

"Harry." Hermione cried relief in her voice. Harry bent down and quickly untried her, she hugged him tightly then let him go. Harry could see tears in her eyes as she looked at him.

Harry bent down and checked Ron's pulse, then eyes.

"He's stunned." Harry muttered and pointed his wand at Ron. "Enervate!"

Ron slowly opened his eyes as he slowly sat up, his eyes travelled around the room from the Death Eater on the floor to his two friends looking at him with concern.

"What happened?" Ron asked, then he looked hard at Harry. "Harry good to see you mate. Where you been?"

"I'll tell you later now we have to get out of here." Harry was unsure on what to do. Voldemort was just down the hall; he could feel his presence. Harry pulled out the bit of wood that Dumbledore had given to him and held his wand to it.

"Dumbledore we are at Voldemort's hide out we need help." Harry told the piece of wood, he just hoped that Dumbledore heard him. 

Harry looked up and saw his two friends looking at him like he had grown two heads and a tail.

"It's a communication device and also a portkey." Harry told them as if that explained everything. "Long story. Now we have to get out of here." 

Harry stood and walked to the door, he opened it slightly and looked out; there was no one there. He waved the other two over. He stepped out his heart beating loudly. 

He walked in the opposite direction that he had seen the Death Eater walk, in the Griffin's plate. Harry had felt helpless when he had watched the same scene, in the plate's surface, that he was now acting out. Harry kept his wand out and made his way down the hall, he could hear Ron and Hermione behind him. Their feet making nearly no sound on the wooden floors.

Harry heard hurried footsteps and stopped Ron ran into the back of him. Harry steaded him then put a finger to his lips and told him with a hand movement to wait there. Harry silently walked down the hall keeping the wall at his back and his wand at his side. He came to the corner and listened. The footsteps were hurrying down the other hall from the left hand side. Harry quickly ran to the other wall and put his back to it, he held his wand slightly up. The footsteps came closer Harry's heart beat was so loud in his chest he was sure it would give him away. 

Harry waited there listening when the death eater turned the corner he had no chance.

"Stupefy!" Harry whispered and the man fell into Harry's arms; stunned.

Ron and Hermione rushed forward and helped him place the man on the ground.

"What are we going to do with him?" Ron asked looking down. Harry shrugged his shoulders. He looked around the corner; no one was coming. He stepped out into the corridor and saw a door. He walked down to it and grabbed the handle; it was open. He opened it slightly and looked in, it was a broom closet. He ran back to his friends and quickly grabbed the Death Eater's feet.

"Ron help me there's a closet down the hall." With Ron's help they carried the stunned Death Eater to the closet and shut the door. The three friends headed off again to find a way out of Voldemort's hide out, before he found them.

***


	13. Rescue team

"Dumbledore we are at Voldemort's hide out we need help." Harry's words made every one in the cave jump. 

Dumbledore looked down at the piece of wood in his hand.

"Where are they Albus?" Professor McGonagal asked of the headmaster. All five people in the cave were well aware of the portkey/communicator, which also went by the name of a 'Comparosa.'

Dumbledore mumbled a spell and pointed his wand to the Comparosa, a map appeared on the ground. There was a dot on the map that was labelled in small writing as Harry Potter.

"Where should we Apparate, Albus?" McGonagal said looking down at the map.

Dumbledore pointed to a spot on the map; it was a few centimetres away from where the dot labelled Harry Potter was. 

"This will be just out of Voldemort's range. Remus and Sirius can sneak in through the side door, here." Dumbledore was pointing at a line on the map that was thinker then the wall lines. "I will try and contact Harry and see where he is." 

He handed over similar looking pieces of wood to the four other people in the room. These pieces of wood where plain communication devices called 'Comsona'. Each person in the cave grabbed a piece of wood out of the old man's hand.

"Good luck." Dumbledore said. The four other people pulled out their wands and Apparated to the spot Dumbledore had indicated.

Dumbledore pointed his wand at the piece of wood he held.

"Harry go to a save place and stay there, then tell me where you are." Dumbledore whispered into the wood, hoping his voice wouldn't put Harry into danger.

***

Sirius and Remus hid behind a large outdoor pot plant. The two barely concealed themselves behind the slim tree. They were outside the house that Harry was hidden in watching the side door.

They had yet to see any one come or go through the door.

"Should we go?" Remus asked

"Yes, you can see how safe the door is by going first," Sirius said and pushed Remus towards the door.

Remus gave his friend a bad look as he headed towards the door. Remus grabbed the door handle it was locked. Remus raised his wand

" Aloho-" Sirius grabbed his wrist.

"If you use magic Voldemort will know we are here," Sirius whispered in his ear. "Let me open the door."

Sirius knelt and pulled out a long thin piece of wire, he quickly picked the lock. He stood and grabbed the door handle and the door opened under his hand. He smiled at Remus; his friend just shook his head.

"Where did you learn that?" Remus asked.

"You don't want to know Moony," Sirius said shaking his head slowly back and forth.

Remus pushed him through the door. They quickly headed down the corridor, looking for Harry, Hermione and Ron.

***

"Master," Wormtail cried as he came into Voldemort's room and bowed low. Voldemort red glare settled on his servant.

"What is it Wormtail?" Voldemort asked his cold voice making Wormtail quiver.

"Some one has used magic on the grounds who isn't a Death Eater." Wormtail uttered, still bowing.

"Send out men to the spot where the magic was used and post men at all the exists, understand." Voldemort ordered. 

"Yes master, right away." Wormtail stood and shuffled out the door, trying to bow and walk at the same time.


	14. Now to get out

Disclaimer: Well that's on chapter one, you can take my word for it or go and see it.

Author's note: Sorry about the wait I usually can get these chapters up quickly but I kind of got lazy, any way here's the chapter.

Harry, Ron and Hermione quickly hurried down corridor after corridor. It seemed to Harry that they were in a maze of wrong ways and hallways that all looked the same. They stopped suddenly when they heard foot steps ahead of them. 

"Quick through here," Ron whispered gesturing to the door next to him. He quickly grabbed the door handle it opened easily under his hand, which they were all thankful for. The other two filed into the room followed by Ron. They found themselves in an old bedroom, luckily there was no one inside.

***

Harry opened the door slightly and looked out as he had been doing for the last ten minutes. A death eater passed the door in a hurry. 

"How many is that now?" Ron asked, looking around nervously, that was the third time they had needed to hide in the room they were in.

"Ten." Hermione answered she went and sat on one of the chairs in the room, a cloud of dust covered her making her cough. Ron sat down on one of the other chairs, being more careful than Hermione. Harry however kept a look out at the door.

Harry felt something warm in his pocket carefully he put his hand into the pocket expecting something to bite him. He grabbed something rough and pulled his hand out of his pocket. It was the piece of wood.

"Harry go to a save place and stay there then tell me where you are." The three people in the room jumped at the quiet sound of Dumbledore's voice.

Harry took out his wand and pressed the tip to the wood.

"Dumbledore we are somewhere in Voldemort's house in a old room. I don't know where." Harry whispered then added. "Can you whisper the next message very quietly."

"Where have you been Harry?" Hermione asked him, Ron nodded next to her, like a nodding dog.

"As I said it's a long story I'll tell you later." Harry said then held his hand up; he could hear more foots steps outside. All three were silent as they listened to the two men walking by. 

Harry had a strange feeling that they were friends of his and before he knew what he was doing he stepped out the door.

He quietly crept up on them with a strange feeling of nothingness. All his senses seemed to have magnified he could almost smell the men in front of him. Hermione and Ron's faint calling sounded loud to his ears. 

Harry reached out a shaking hand and grabbed the shoulder of the nearest man with black hair.

The man turned quickly wand in hand. Harry could feel the sharp piece of wood sticking into his ribs

"Wait!" Harry quickly said fear in his eyes. 

Sirius looked down slightly into the face of his Godson then pulled him into a tight hug. Harry pushed him away slightly when air became an issue. Sirius pulled back and looked at his Godson as Remus looked over his shoulder. A look of astonishment on both of his friend's faces. Harry grabbed him and Remus pulling them into a room a little down the hall.

"Harry I'm glade to see you again." Sirius told him. "Where have you been?"

Harry sighed "It's a long story first we need to get out of here." 

Harry stood at the door again and waved the others over to the chairs and the bed in the room, while he stayed at the door.

Sirius pulled out his piece of wood and the others watched as he told Dumbledore where they were and also that they would wait for his next order.

"Dumbledore he has a plan." Rems stated looking at the people in the room. His eyes fell to Harry and he couldn't help but stare he had believed that he wouldn't see the boy again.

Harry kept a look out at the door as the others talked he was the first to see the danger. Two death eaters were heading in his direction he looked down the other way and saw two more. 

Harry felt hot and his blood roared through his veins. A soft voice whispered in his ears, 'they know you are there, get out!' 

He knew that voice it was the Griffin, Forcallem. He quickly pulled out the Griffin's token from his pocket it was no longer gold but red, now that he held it in his hand the voice became louder. 

He turned to his friends pushing the Griffin's token back into his pocket in the same movement.

He got their attention by waving his hands and silently told then to go to the only window in the room. Harry locked the door and hurried over to his friends, the Griffin's yelling in his head was almost painful.

"Go now!" Harry whispered quickly at them. "They know we are here!"

"Harry are you okay?" Ron asked concerned.

"Yes, now go." Harry hissed at them he grabbed the window and pulled it open, a slight breeze brushed his hair as he looked down to the ground two floors below. "Go! Use magic they already know!" 

Ron put a hand on his friend's shoulder, a look of concern on his face.

"Go now!" Harry almost shouted in worry and frustration. "Don't ask how I know, just go!"

Harry watched, as Professor Lupin looked hard at him then he nodded once, turned and lifted himself out the widow.

"I trust you Harry," He told him before letting go of the window and jumping. Harry watched as Professor Lupin landed on the ground softly, still standing and all. Hermione was next and Remus caught her as she jumped out. She looked like she was about to collapse from the jump.

"Ron go!" Harry pleaded with his friend, close to begging for his friend's safety. 

"If I don't make it, I'm going to haunt you for the rest of your life." Ron threatened then slipped out the window. Remus caught him two floors below.

Sirius looked at Harry, "Go Sirius, please." Harry said softly.

"I still believed you were alive, even when every one around me thought you were gone." Sirius told him softly, holding onto his Godson's shoulder, in almost death grip. He wouldn't admit it but he didn't want to let his Godson go, slowly and reluctantly he let him go.

He then swung out the window and onto the ground below and looked up at his Godson, two floors above him. That was when the unthinkable happened, there was a large bang then a flash of white light filled the vision of every one looking. 

When they could see again the whole room that Harry had been standing in was blackened, as if some one had set off an explosion in the room. Sirius gave an anguished cry and fell to his knees.


	15. Help!

Disclaimer: Well that would be on Chapter one and the summary of that would be that I own nothing.

Author's note: well I have to say a very big thanks to all the reviews. So thanks Lily x2, Kekelina, Lils, padfoot and prongs x3, Snow-angel, Ari, CapriceAnn Hedican-Kocur (Thanks your reviews have helped a lot to keep me going), Flame Babe, Kateydidnt and Lily again. 

I would also like to say that the next chapters will be a little slow in coming out so if any of you would like me to e-mail you when a new chapter is posted, just leave your e-mail address on a review or send it to me. You'll be able to see my e-mail address on my author profile sheet. Now to the story. 

Sirius looked up in horror at the room where he had stood next to his Godson only minutes before. An anguished cry escaped his lips and he stumbled forward. Two strong hands gripped his arms and held him back, he struggled against his friends' grip. 

He wanted to run, try and save his Godson and friend. He stopped struggling and let himself be pulled away from the house his eyes were still on the room's window. He felt empty inside, Harry had been missing for a week and a half he had watched as every one around him lost faith in believing that they would ever see him again. 

He didn't notice the Death Eaters heading towards them or the spell Remus cast to transport then close to Hogwarts. He had only one picture in his mind, which was Harry looking down at him from the window a slight smile on his face. Then the image of the brunt out room filled his vision burning out the picture of his Godson.

Pain shooting up his arm pulled him back to reality, making him look up. He was now in the Forbidden Forest on the Hogwarts grounds. He lay in a heap on the ground his friends looking down at him in concern.

"We have to go back," Sirius cried pronouncing each word slowly. "We have to save him!"

"We can't go back Sirius it would be the death of us." Remus told his friend softly, sadness in his eyes. 

Without thinking Sirius pulled out his wand and held it up ready to cast the spell that would send him back to where Harry was. 

Remus grabbed his wrist before the spell could be uttered and looked deeply into his friend's eyes. "Would Harry want you to die trying to save him?" Remus asked then slowly uncurled his fingers from around Sirius's wrist.

Sirius looked up at his friend, as his wand lay lifeless in his hand. He bowed his head in defeat. He couldn't go back Remus was right Harry wouldn't like him to die trying to save him. _Harry would be fine, he will make it out, wont he_? Sirius asked of himself as he stared at the ground, as if it held the answer.

***

Dumbledore crept down the corridor with a black robe and a Death Eater's mask on; he distasted both items. _The best way into a lion's den is to be the lion_ he thought. He quietly followed the other Death Eaters to where he believed Harry, Ron, Hermione, Sirius and Remus would be, there were seven other death eaters around him. He watched as one man up front stopped outside a door, the Death Eater was well built and looked like he could pick up any man that stood around him. 

There were now a total of eight Death Eaters crowded around the room's door. The man in front pulled out his wand and Dumbledore's stomach tied itself into knots. Every one around him took a few steps back and waited.

"Ecmalistus!" the door crashed in with a flash of white light that flooded the room and the corridor they stood in. 

There was a shout from within the room and a beam of red light hit the well-built Death Eater the man crashed into the wall behind him, out cold. The seven other Death Eaters rushed forward and into the room.

Dumbledore followed, his heart sinking lower with each step he took towards the room. He took the last step and looked into the room. The state of the room was a mess to his eyes it looked as if some one had set off an explosion. The walls and furniture were blackened and the only thing still standing in the room was a couch. He turned his head to the left where a fight was playing out which gave him hope.

Some one was trying to fight the seven Death Eaters, Dumbledore chose that time to pull the over-sized Death Eater's mask off and reveal himself. He quickly pulled his wand out in the same movement and joined the fight his blue eyes blazing.

"Expelliarmus!" Dumbledore yelled disarming and knocking out two of the seven Death Eaters. The other five Death Eaters turned to the unexpected and new source of danger.

"Expelliarmus!" A shout echoed in the room as the five Death Eaters were looking at Dumbledore. White light filled the room making Dumbledore blink in the sudden light.

When he could look back there were only two Death Eaters and one boy still standing. Harry looked at Dumbledore in amazement and happiness. His saviour had arrived. He was close to fainting he could feel blood running down the side of his face from a cut and he was starting to stumble from the amount of power he was putting into each spell. 

A warning had sounded in his head moments before the explosion, he had just enough time to jump behind an old couch, if he hadn't he was sure that he wouldn't be able to stand. He watched in grateful silence as Dumbledore took down the two remaining Death Eaters. His legs felt like rubber under him. He also knew that there were more Death Eaters on the way, but he didn't care.

Dumbledore rushed to his side and grabbed his shoulder.

"Quick, out the window we can't transport from within the house." Dumbledore quickly explained.

Harry ran across the room, his legs protesting to his quick movements. He grabbed the window sill and heaved himself out, as he fell instinct took hold and he landed in a roll. Dumbledore was soon at his side.

"Are you okay Harry?" Dumbledore asked in concern. 

Harry nodded holding his ribs with his right arm, as he fought down dizziness. Dumbledore grabbed his arm and cast the transport spell. They landed in the Forbidden Forest. Harry however didn't know this for he passed into blissful blackness as he slipped into unconsciousness.


	16. New Discoveries

Disclaimer: See chapter one.

Author's note: I'm very sorry that this chapter is very late and short. I couldn't connect to fan fiction or up load anything, for some strange and twisted reason. Sorry. Thanks for the reviews and especially to those that keep coming back.

Sirius heard the noise first he turned his head to the sound and sniffed the air there was something faint and also familiar. He could hear his friends still talking about ways to get back to Harry. When he had heard a sound like some one hitting the ground, the others had not heard it.

Sirius changing into his Animagus form alerted then to his discovery. Sirius senses now heightened by his transformation allowed him to smell the faint smell of his Godson. He set off at a run to find him, heavy foot steps and shouting told him that he wasn't alone.

As he came closer he saw a grey haired, black robed wizard bending over a figure on the ground. Sirius recognised the latter as his Godson. 

Sirius without hesitation, or thought, jumped in front of Harry and growled at the figure kneeling in front of him.

"Sirius it is me," the grey haired man exclaimed. Sirius now recognised the man as the headmaster of Hogwarts. Sirius turned back into his human form and looked down at the unconscious figure of Harry.

"What happened?" Sirius asked placing a hand to Harry's forehead, it was a little hot.

"Later, first Harry must be taken up to the hospital wing." Dumbledore told his former student. Sirius quickly picked Harry up, at that same moment Ron, Hermione and Remus arrived on the scene.

"What-"

"How could-"

"What do-"

"-happened-"

Dumbledore held his hand up to stop the half-started and half-finished questions.

"All will be explained later, first we must get Harry up to the school." Dumbledore told his audience.

Once they where through the door of the castle Dumbledore pulled out his 'Comson' and quickly communicated to Professors Snape and McGonagall that Harry was now safely in the school.

Dumbledore called for Madam Pomfrey as they entered the Hospital wing. Sirius placed Harry on one of the school beds then quickly changed into his dog form and waited for the nurse. Madam Pomfrey Hurried out of her office at the sound of Dumbledore's voice, when she saw Harry she shooed every one out of the room as she tended to him.

Harry's five friends waited outside the room worry and concern were reflected on each face. Sirius paced up and down the corridor the others watched him.

"Sirius can you stop that you're making me nervous." Remus stated after his friend had been pacing for the last fourty minutes. The black dog looked up at him cocked his head to the side his tongue sticking out slightly then he started his pacing again.

Remus sighed in frustration. A few minutes later Madam Pomfrey reappeared a grim look in her eyes.

"How is he?"

"Is he okay?"

"Can we see him now?"

Dumbledore held his hand up, for the second time in the last hour, to stop the flow of Questions.

"He is doing fine, he needs rest and you can see him now. But not for long" Madam Pomfrey told them holding her finger up in a threating manner. "Albus can I speak with you?" 

Dumbledore stood back as the others filled into the room.

"Albus something odd has happened to Mr Potter," Madam Pomfrey told him. "I couldn't use magic healing on him I had to use Muggle medicines and potions without Magical properties. All the magic I tried melted away before it touched him, I have never in all my years seen anything like it!"


	17. Back to the real life

Disclaimer: See chapter one.

Author's note: Wow I'm amazed there are so many people out there that want me to continue this story. A big Thank you to all that left a review and to the ones that are reading this Author's note. One more thing has anyone notice that Hagrid's speech has changed through out the books? Well anyway Hagrid's speech in this story is the same as in the first book (easier to read). Hope you like the chapter it's a nice long one, for my standards anyway.

It had been two weeks since Harry had saved Ron and Hermione. Life for him was starting to go back to normal or as normal as a wizard's life could be. Harry had woken up in the hospital wing a couple of hours after arriving there. 

Every one had not asked questions about what had happened to him, which Harry was grateful for. It had been another week before he told Ron and Hermione what had happened (Sirius had received the story six days earlier by telling Harry he wasn't going to let him leave the hospital wing until he did).

Harry's nightmares were getting worse and he had become a common sight in the common room late at night. Not even Neville's snoring could lure him back to sleep. He was forced to go to Madam Pomfey about a sleeping potion. Madam Pomfey had given him a dreamless sleep potion however Harry never received that dreamless sleep promised, all it did was give him a headache for a week.

Harry now stood at the edge of the Forbidden Forest, his back to one of the trees, and watched as a small winged creature tried to attack Malfoy. Harry smirked as the little animal stuck forward its head on its long neck and snapped at Malfoy, making him jump back quickly. Ron was laughing hard beside him and Hermione was looking after their own little winged creature which was called a 'Nocantia', it looked a lot like a dragon except it had a longer neck, very sharp teeth and six legs. That was probably the reason Hagrid was giving Harry's class the lesson.

"Don't poke 'im with that stick Malfoy!" Hagrid bellowed over the class as he tried to help Lavender. Her little creature was turning a red colour while Lavender screamed about it eating her lipstick.

Harry watched as Malfoy grabbed a stick off the ground and tried to push the animal back with the piece of wood; it wasn't working. The nocantia lifted its head and a high pitched noise echoed over the grounds. All the students covered their ears, excepted Harry, who seemed to be the only one not effected by the noise.

"Stop!" Harry commanded. As soon as the words left his month he felt foolish. That however only lasted a second for the creature instantly clamped its mouth closed. Its pale eyes stared at Harry as it swung its head to look at him. Harry swore he could see respect in its eyes.

"Blimey that thing can scream," Ron exclaimed next to Harry. "I thought that my ear drums were going to burst."

"Would you look at Malfoy," Hermione cried trying to keep her laughter back and failing miserly. 

Malfoy stumbled back from the small creature, falling over his own feet as if it was twelve feet tall, and not eight inches. Malfoy's face started to redden as the whole class screamed with laughter.

"What's the mater Malfoy to big for you to handle?" Ron yelled over to the fallen boy, as the class roared with laughter. Ron laughed harder and he was soon on the ground unable to stand. Harry smirked but didn't join in with the laughter. Malfoy's paled-eyed Nocantia was still looking at Harry as if expecting another command. Harry could feel more eyes on him and looked around and noticed that he was right, every Nocantia was looking at him with the same expression on their pointed faces. He couldn't stand their gaze he stumbled back a step, his eyes darting from one Nocantia to the next.

"You all right Harry?" Harry looked up to see Hagrid looking down at him. "You don' look so good."

"Fine, Hagrid. I'm fine." Harry lied. Looking up at his giant friend. "Just tired."

The laughter from the class had started to die down and Harry looked around to see all the little creatures had gone beck to their owners and were no longer looking at him. 

"Yer still gettin' those nightmares?" Hagrid asked.

"Yeah, how'd you know?"

"Ron told me. Their worried about you, 'Arry"

Harry looked down at his feet unable to look Hagrid in the eye. His head shot up instantly when he felt a slap on the back. Ron stood next to him holding his shoulder for support, his friend was still laughing hard but that was an upgrade from not being able to stand.

"Bloody hell that was the funniest thing I've ever seen." Ron laughed then he noticed the serious looks on his friends' faces. "What's going on?"

"Nothing Ron." Harry told him.

"Oh blimey the class ended ten minutes ago." Ron exclaimed looking down at his old and battered watch.

"Righ', class put yer Nocantia's away an' head to yer next class." Hagrid bellowed over the class.

The class quickly packed the little creatures in their cages then headed up to the school. Ron, Hermione and Harry followed the rest of their class, but at a slower pace.

"Oh no." Ron exclaimed.

"What?" Harry and Hermione said at the same time.

"We have Divination." Ron groaned.

"You should have dropped it like I did." Hermione said in her best I-told-you-so voice.

The boys just slowed down their walking, which made Hermione frown at them.

"Being late won't change anything." Hermione told them angrily. Thinking that they would make her late for her class.

"Fine." Ron said and they walked at a normal pace up to the castle and their classes. Hermione kept shooting them dirty looks when they would slow their speed down and lag behind.

***

The intoxicating smell of Professor Trelawney's incense were starting to get to Harry and where pulling him into sleep. Only the memory of what greeted him in his mind kept him from falling asleep right there on the desk. Harry turned his head to look at Ron, his friend was saying something but the words weren't getting through to him, as if there was an invisible barrier between the two friends. Harry felt disconnected to the world, he could see Ron's lips moving but no sound was coming from him.

The whole room was silent not one sound came from anyone. Then a cruel and cold voice cut through the air. Harry's head came up with a snap and he looked around the classroom.

"What would you do?" The cold voice cut through Harry like a knife. "Would you be able to save them all."

The cold voice mocked and teased him, making Harry angrier by the minute.

"Show yourself." Harry mumbled. Looking into the many dark corners of the classroom. It seemed to Harry that the whole room was dark corners. "Where are you?"

"Where would the fun be if I showed you." Cruel laughter filled Harry's head as the rest of the class seemed not to notice anything out of the ordinary. 

Harry swirled his head to the left where he believed he heard the voice come from. He saw something move, shadow on shadow. Fear ran thickly through his veins making his stomach flip and his hair stand on end. He couldn't move as he stared at the spot where he believed he could see something.

"Show yourself." Harry was close to shouting. The invisible barrier between him and the rest of the world broke like a sheet of glass, shattering at his feet. The class were staring at him, as he stood at his table his chair flung back. He stood there staring at the spot were he had believed he had heard Voldemort's voice come from. His heat beating fast and his breath coming in gasps. He turned and walked out of the room without a second glance. He needed to talk to the Griffin and he needed to see her now.


	18. Seeing more

Disclaimer: See chapter one.

Author's note: Okay I'm not going to change this story much to fit in with the events of The Order of the Phoenix, however you will most probably see a few characters from the Order of the Phoenix and other things turn up in this story.

Thank you for the reviews and I'm sorry that it has taken me so long to write this chapter. The next chapter may also take awhile to be posted I'm very busy at the moment, sorry.

"Harry wait!" Ron yelled trying to catch up with his friend. "Harry stop!" Harry didn't respond.

"Harry!" Ron grabbed his friend's shoulder and pulled him around.

"Ron leave, please leave me alone." Harry pleaded head bowed. He needed help and he didn't know whom to turn too, the Griffin was his best bet, if only she could be found. He pulled out the Griffin's pendant that hung around his neck on a leather cord, hidden under his robes. The pendent lay in his hand slightly warm.

"I need to find out what is going on." Harry told his friend still looking down at the pendant.

"Harry I'm coming with you." Ron declared, by the look on Ron's face Harry knew there was no way to sway his decision.

Pain speared through Harry without warning and he fell to his knees as a scream escaped his lips, Ron was instantly by his side, calling his name.

Harry however couldn't hear him, the pain was unbearable and felt like it was tearing him apart. Then it was gone and he was standing in a room, like Snape's dungeon. Harry looked around groggily the only sound he could hear was the patter of drops of water from a leak somewhere close by. 

The light around him seemed to flash then dull then flash again, to Harry it seemed to beat in time to his heart. Questions of where he was and why flashed through his mind. Then he saw the why. 

A large Griffin had appeared out of nowhere and was standing in front of him.

"You called me?" Forcallem growled in her harsh voice.

"Yes." Harry told her gathering up his courage. "How can I stop these nightmares?"

"You must learn to control your mind, the nightmares are not just dreams." the Griffin said, sitting on the stone floor. "They work in much the same way as the plate."

"They are visions?" Harry asked a little nervous.

"They are what they are. Some are visions and others are just dreams." Forcallem growled. "You must learn."

"What about the power from Voldemort?"

"That can be used. As it was before the connection between the two of you will be his downfall." The griffin growled.

"Why did the Nocantia stop screaming when I told it to? Can I talk to them like I can to snakes? "

"You are inheriting powers from me and my master." Forcallam said sitting on the cave-like floor.

"How? Who is your master?"

"Our fates are entwined, Harry Potter, to win this war we must help you. Every day you wear our pendant and use your wandless magic, the more power we share."

"You didn't answer my second question. Who is your master?" Harry demanded 

"All Griffins are servants of the god Apollo, we answer to him. Some times however a griffin my think that a human or wizard needs help and will answer to that person." 

Harry's head spun, he wished Hermione was here she could work out these riddles.

"Are you answering to me?" Harry asked unsure.

"Yes, your mission is noble and we respect the noble hearted. Your wandless magic called to us and we are answering your call." The Griffin bowed low to Harry and Harry felt himself bowing back. "You didn't ask for this burden but your heart accepted your destiny."

The Griffin tilted its head slightly to the left, as if hearing something Harry couldn't. "If you need me use the pendant or if you are at Hogwarts go to the room that we first met. Good luck Harry Potter."

With those parting words, the room started to resolve and Harry started to feel pain again as his mind came back to his body.

"Harry! Harry wake up! Harry." A screaming voice pulled Harry back to where he belonged as pain assaulted him in waves.

"Harry!"

Slowly he opened his eyes, even that movement hurt, his vision was slightly blurred as he looked up at the shapes that hovered above him.

"Harry can you hear me?" The voice sounded familiar to him however his mind and memory was a little behind time. He turned his head slightly to the voice, and one of blurring shapes shifted into the shape of an old woman with a hard looking face and a frown on her lips.

"Yes," Harry mumbled.

He was on the cold floor holding the Griffin's pendent in his hand, which was bright red as if it was burning from the inside.

"Are you all right Harry," Ron asked next to him.

"Yeah, I think so," Harry mumbled still not in the here and now.

Every muscle in his body hurt and his head was pounding however his scar didn't hurt at all.

He pushed himself up on shaking arms, pain shot through his back but the pain was slowly leaving him with only the memory of his visit with the Griffin in its wake. Ron grabbed him under the arm and helped pull him to his feet. Harry swayed slightly and Ron tightened his grip on his arm.

Professor McGonagall drew a chair in the air and an over stuffed red arm chair appeared in the corridor, Harry with the help of Ron sat on the chair his head in his hands.

"What happened Harry?" Ron asked looking concerned and a little edgy. "One minute you where standing there the next you fell to the ground."

"I saw the Griffin." Harry said without thinking; which wasn't hard, for his mind had gone walk about.

"What Griffin?" Professor McGonagall said sharply, Harry winced at the sound of her voice.

"Professor McGonagall what are you doing here?" Harry asked, looking up at his teacher with bloodshot eyes.

"Your screaming interrupted my class." Professor McGonagal told him looking him over for injuries. "What is this about Griffins?"

Harry told her about his encounter with the Griffin as his mind started to find its way back to the here and now. The pain slowly leaked away leaving him a little sick.

"We should take you up to the hospital wing Mr Potter." McGonagal told him after Harry had finished his story. "I will inform Albus what has happened."

Harry watched as McGonagal watched briskly away leaving the two boys behind. 'What is happening to me?' Harry silently asked himself as Ron helped him to the hospital wing.


	19. In trouble again

Disclaimer: See Chapter one.

Author's note: thank you to all that have reviewed. I've changed the chapter before this one, to explain more about what's happening to Harry. Hope you enjoy the chapter.

Harry slowly worked his was out of another nightmare, he could feel his mind pulling away from the horror images in his mind. He slipped up the layers before wakefulness, as each layer flashed passed his inner eye, he found a layer that held no haunted pictures. Without realising what he was doing he pulled his mind into the layer and held it there. His mind recognised and embraced the layer, and for the first time in weeks he fell into a dreamless sleep.

When Ron shook him awake he felt more refreshed then he has in weeks.

"Okay I'm up," he told Ron, slowly opening his eyes. He rubbed the sleep out of his eyes and sat up. Ron hurried away to get ready to go down to breakfast.

"What do we have first up?" Harry asked, getting ready.

"It's Saturday Harry," Ron called over. "And it's a Hogsmeade week end."

"Oh," Harry skipped out the door pulling his jumper over his head as he went, "Well what're we waiting for, let's go!"

Ron stood in astonishment then a grin broke out on him many freckled face, he ran after him friend. Lately when Harry woke up he had been hard to talk to.

Ron followed he friend who had slowed his pace down to a walk.

"Hey Hermione." He called across the common room making some first years jump. Harry waved at Hermione who hurried over. "Fred, George how you going?" Harry asked when Harry saw them.

"Great Harry-" Fred started.

"- We just invented a new sweet-" George continued.

" -It's going to be a blast." Fred ended. The brothers laughed before running off to plan the way they would "introduce" their new invention to the school.

Hermione arrive just as Ron's two brothers ran off. She watched them for a minute before turning to her friends.

"What was that about?" She asked.

Ron shrugged his shoulders as Harry pointed across the room as an answer. Ron and Hermione looked over where Harry was pointing. Fred and George were surrounded by all their friends all wearing the same expectant expressions as they watched a group of first years

"Oh no," Harry heard Hermione moan beside him, as the first years picked up small boxes on the table in front of them. Harry watched in interest as the first year slowly pilled the strings on the boxes. 

With a loud pop the boxes disappeared and in its place sat a medium sized teddy bear. The first years looked at the bears in amazement. Harry's smile grew widener as the bears came to life and attached themselves to the frightened first year's legs. The bears then started to hump the first year's legs as the common room burst into laughter. The three first years were too amazed at first to do anything. Then one of the first years tried to push the bear off. The bear fell to the ground with a thud the busted into coloured ribbons, which covered the frightened first year. The common room laughed even harder as the other to bears burst into ribbons.

"Ladies and Gentleman this great product was brought to you by." The rest of Fred's announcement was lost on Harry as Hermione pulled him and Ron out of the common room.

"Hermione!" Ron called after her as she walked away from the two laughing teenagers. "It's just some harmless fun!"

"Yeah and funny to!" Harry added as he hurried after his friend.

"Well it's good to know you think humiliating first graders is fun!" Hermione retorted.

Harry smiled as Ron and Hermione bicker back and forth, which didn't stop as they reached the great hall.

Harry sat down at the Gryffindor table grabbing some breakfast, without looking up at his fighting friends.

"Okay that's enough," He said giving up ignoring them. Ron and Hermione looked at him in surprise. "Do you want to spoil the whole day by fighting over something that we didn't have anything to do with?" He asked buttering a piece of toast.

"I guess not," Ron said. "Next time we'll ask Fred and George if we can be in on the joke."

Hermione gave him a black look then started her breakfast with out a word. 

"You look better this morning how'd you sleep?" Ron asked

"Well," Harry simply replied. "So where are we going first?"

The three friends fell into a comfortable conversation of what they where going to do that day. Harry felt happy an emotion he hadn't felt in a long time. He almost forgot about the dangers that surrounded him and for a few hours he felt like an ordinary school kid studying at a school of witchcraft and wizardry. Harry, Ron and Hermione followed the flow of students on their was to Hogsmeade.

Around lunch time the three friends could be found at The Three Broomsticks.

"Do you think that Fred and George will open a shop here?" Ron asked sipping on his butter beer.

"I think they will. That's if your mother doesn't get to them." Harry said looking around the crowded room.

"Oh no! If they do that, they will be selling their products to students." Hermione said taking a big gulp of her butter beer.

"Well maybe they will set up in Diagon Alley." Harry suggested.

"YOU CALL THIS FIRE WHISKY!!" Harry, Ron and Hermione turned at the voice. A large man at the bar held out his glass to the bartender. "HOW DARE YOU SERVE WATER AND CALL IT FIRE WISKY!!" the man roared swaying slightly. Harry straight away guessed the man was drunk and the bartender was trying to sober him up.

Harry looked around seeing that every eye was watching the drunk and the bartender.

The bar tender said some thing that Harry couldn't hear. 

"WHY YOU LITTLE" the drunks words faded away as he pulled out his wand. Before Harry knew what was happening he was on his feet. The drunk turned to him as Harry's chair crashed to the floor.

"Well, well, does the little one want to fight?" the drunk slurred, not noticing who he was taking to. 

"Harry what are you doing?" Hermione whispered, trying to pull him back down.

"How about you pay your bill and leave." The words were out of his mouth before he realised. He didn't know where they had come from.

"Why should I leave!" the drunk said raising his wand to point directly at Harry.


	20. It begins

Disclaimer: Don't own it. For more details see chap 1.

"Harry sit down," Hermione pleaded pulling harder on his arm.

"You should do what your girlfriend says little one," the drunk slurred stepping closer to Harry. Harry's eyes flashed and the drunk stopped.

"You should leave you don't belong here, death eater," Harry whispered, but his words were heard by the whole tavern. The man paled at Harry's words. Harry didn't know how he knew that the man in front of him was a death eater he just knew deep down that what he said was true.

"Howwhat are you talking about?" the man said slowly as if thinking in straight lines was beyond his ability.

"You heard me death eater, leave here," Harry rounded his table to stand in front of the man that was two times the weight of him.

"How dare you call me that!" the man yelled stepping closer to Harry.

"That is what you are, if I'm wrong then you won't be afraid to show every one your left forearm," Harry said standing his ground.

"Why you little" the man's words trailed off as he launched himself at Harry, forgetting completely about the wand in his hand. Harry easily side stepped the bigger man, whom collided with a table and went crashing to the ground in a heap, his wand skidding across the floor. Harry looked down at the pathetic heap of flesh in disgust.

'Look out!' A warning yelled in his head moments before the man surged up with a roar. Harry stepped to the left, this time he wasn't fast enough for the man grabbed his arm in a vice like grip. Harry eyes flashed again and the man released him, with a yelp, as if he had been burnt.

"Get out death eater," Harry said calmly as the man stumbled back from him in shock.

"Who are you?" the man whispered.

"Get out!" Harry said controlling the unexpected rage he felt inside. The man must have seen something in Harry's eyes for he slowly picked up his wand and backed out of the pub keeping his eyes on him, only turning when he reached the front door.

Harry looked around to find every eye on him. He felt himself shiver under they gaze.

"Come on, let's go," Harry said and hurried out of the pub without a looking to see if his friends where following or not.

"What was that!" Hermione demanded when they caught up with him.

"I don't know I was sitting there and then this voice seemed to go off in my head that told me he was a death eater," Harry whispered turning to his two best friends. 

"What kind of voice? Is it like when you talk to snakes?" Hermione asked as Ron watched him closely from beside her.

"No, this was different," Harry said in frustration and helplessness. Harry felt like slamming his fist into the wall next to him in frustration, which was a feeling he hadn't had since the last time he had been around Aunt Marge. He closed his eyes in an attempt to calm himself down. That's when he felt a feather soft touch at the edge of his mind.

His eyes snapped open in understanding, the Griffin. She was looking out for him telling him about dangers and fuelling his wandless magic. Who else or what else could it be?

A scream echoed down the busy street making every one jump.

"What was that?" Ron asked looking around for the source of the sound.

'They are here,' the voice said, Harry heart sped up at the words.

'Who?' Harry demanded, looking around as well, and not seeing anything.

'The second part of the vision has began,' Harry gasped.

"We need to get back to the castle," Harry said quickly.

"I don't think so little one," some one snarled, Harry turned around pulling out his wand in the same movement. The drunk that he had confronted before stood in front of him. "We still have a score to settle."

The man sneered at the three teenagers. Harry put himself between the drunk and his two friends.

"I don't have time for this," Harry told him. Concentrating on the man's wand hand.

"Well, I'll just have to make it quick," the man snarled raising his hand slightly. Without thinking Harry released a burst of pure energy at the man's wand hand. A flash of light seems to come from Harry and hit the man's hand. The man yelled, his wand clattering to the ground from lose fingers.

"What the hell?" the man yelled holding his hand close to him.

"That will teach you a lesson," Harry remarked. "Come on let's go." Harry whispered to his friends. The man watched in painful silence as the three teenagers walked away.

"This isn't over!" he yelled after them. "My master will see to that!" 

Harry didn't give any sign that he had heard the man's threat. 

"That was brilliant Harry, did you see the look on his face." Ron said in a rush before laughter rendered him unable to speak.

"Harry are you okay?" Hermione asked.

"Fine," Harry said as he placed his wand back into his pants pockets. He felt relieved in releasing the energy he had build up.

"Hey Harry do you think you could do that to Malfoy?" Ron asked hopeful, as his laughter died down. Harry smiled at his friend, before a small voice in the back of his mind told him to hurry to the castle.

"Come on we need to get back to Hogwarts." Harry told them stepping up the pace.

Ron said "What?" At the same time Hermione said "why?"

"Trouble's on the way," Harry said not looking back as he broke into a run.

"Harry slow down," 

Harry didn't hear his friends. The voice in his head over came all his senses pushing him faster in desperation. Only one thought penetrated the voice's yelling 'I need to get back to the castle!' 

If the second part of the vision had really started then that meant that the school had only four days to prepare. For on the fourth day Voldemort would invade Hogwarts. 


	21. One missing Snape

Disclaimer: See chapter one.

Author's note: thank you to all that have reviewed.

When the entrance to Dumbledore's office came into view Harry shouted the password to the stone gargoyle, which jumped to life at Harry's command. Harry took the steps two at the time. He crashed into Dumbledore's office, without knocking. His mind registered three people in the room before the demands of his body forced him to double over placing his hands on his knees, panting heavily.

"Harry!" a voice, which he recognised as Sirius's, yelled. There was shuffling of feet and he felt himself pushed into a chair. He looked up into the questioning eyes of Sirius, Lupin and Professor Dumbledore. 

"Where?" Harry choked out, still trying to catch his breath.

"He just left," Dumbledore said handing Harry a glass of water, Harry waved it away.

"Did he leave to see Voldemort?" Harry said in a rush sitting on the edge of his seat, his breathing returning to normal.

"I believe he did," Dumbledore replied, looking at his student in concern.

"No," Harry whispered burying his head in his hands.

"What is this about Harry?" Sirius asked, looking around to see two other faces displaying the concern he felt.

There was a pounding of feet and the four people looked up as the door busted open a second time. Ron and Hermione stood in the doorway, out of breath.

"BloodyHell, Harryfast!" Ron struggled to get out between pants. His two friends collapsed in the chairs they where offered.

"We have four days to prepare for Voldemort," Harry told to his audience.

"Four days?" Sirius repeated.

"Snape has been found out!" Harry cried, rushing out of his chair so fast it crashed to the floor on its side. "He will tell Voldemort where I am, four days from now."

Harry started pacing back and forth while he spoke. "Once Voldemort knows where I am he will kill Snape and start his attack on Hogwarts!"

"Harry calm down." Sirius jumped to his feet and tried to calm his godson down, but he could get within three feet of him without being stopped by an invisible barrier.

"What the" he exclaimed looking at the others.

Harry didn't seem to notice. "The griffin showed me this would happen. We have to stop this!" Harry turned to Dumbledore with bright green eyes. Snape may be Harry's least liked teacher but he wasn't about to let him die at the hands of Voldemort. He wasn't about to let anyone die by that mad man's hands.

'Use your power to find him,' the Griffin whispered in his ear, making Harry stop dead in his tracks.

'I can do that?' Harry asked.

'Yes focus on the man you know as Severus Snape. Focus on his face his magic.' The Griffin encouraged.

Harry closed his eyes forgetting his audience. He focused on the man that had made his potions classes hell and had hated him from the moment he had seen him because of his father. The thought of that man in the hands of Voldemort which pushed him passed his hate and to see underneath the spiteful man. The golden colour of his magic the blackness of his hair that reached into his soul, because of the prank Harry's father and his friends had played on him.

Slowly Harry formed the picture in his minds eye he then entered the man's picture finding Snape's core. If Harry had been real in this plane he would have stumbled back. Snape's core was surrounded in shadows but under the blackness golden light shone showing the true nature of the man Harry had come to hate. Harry looked around for the thread of golden light that would lead to the man he searched for. Harry found it where the shadows were the weakest. Harry followed the golden track, through the darkness. 

When it ended Harry sighed he couldn't have held onto the raw magic any longer. He saw the world through Snape's eyes as the man above him kicked him in the ribs. Harry flinched as Snape groaned. Harry quickly pin printed in his own mind where Snape was.

"Hold on we're coming," Harry whispered, not sure if the man could hear him. Harry followed back the track he had made to Snape's mind. He opened his eyes and looked around the room. Dumbledore, Lupin, Sirius, Ron and Hermione starred back at him. Each stood three metres away.

"I know where he is," Harry said into the silence of the room. It was as if an invisible wall had broken as every one around Harry stumbled forward. Sirius wasted no time covering the distance to Harry in two steps. He pulled Harry into a hug.

Harry returned it in a state of bewilderment. 

"UmmSirius," Harry gasped as he crashed his sore ribs. Sirius let go of him instantly. 'Wait! Sore ribs,' Harry thought, moving his shirt aside to see bruises covering his ribs on his right side.

"I didn't hug you that hard!" Sirius yelped, pushing Harry into the forgotten chair behind him.

'RibsWait a second Snape got kicked in the ribs!' Harry silently concluded. Harry touched the area a sharp pain ran up his side.

"Harry?" A soft voice broke into his thoughts. 

"HarryWhat happened," Lupin asked.

"I believe that is the question we would all like to hear the answer to," Dumbledore added.

"We don't have time!" Harry snapped, which was unlike him. 'Maybe I pick up more than bruised ribs from Snape,' Harry thought with a smirk. "I know where Snape is we have one chance to save him." Harry added quickly explaining the idea that came to him. "We have to make this work if it doesn't then many people will lose their lives." Harry finished slipping into the leader he was born to be. No one questioned him not even Dumbledore. "GoodLet's go!"

***

"Do you think this plan will work," Ron whispered to Hermione, feeling like he was betraying his friend by voicing his worries.

Hermione looked at him sharply. "Of course Ron, he knows what he's doing."

Ron looked down. "I trust him Hermione I do but" Ron trailed off.

"You must trust him, Ron. I don't know what's been happening to him lately but I know Harry. He would never lead us into danger without looking at every possibility."

They worked in silence, each with his or her own thoughts. The door broke their silence with a loud bang. The two friends looked up.

"You ready?" Harry asked looking over the equipment, then focusing on his two friends.

"All ready to go," Ron said jumping up and saluting Harry.

"You don't have to do that," Harry laughed. "I'm not a General of an army or anything."

"WellI don't knowIt just came out of no where" Ron shrugged. Harry just looked at his friend with bright green eyes.

"What would I do without you two?" Harry asked.

"We won't give you a chance to find out!" Hermione said in a small voice.

"Okay enough of this, let's go," Harry said grabbing the bag closest to him. "We have a Snape to save."

"Do we have to?" Ron whined, following his friends.


End file.
